Construction
Construction is PruneScape's most inefficient production skill. You simply pour in millions of coins and hey presto! You have a nice rug! Previously, the only way to use up so much money in such a short space of time was either training Prayer or dying with a partyhat and 3 pots. No, not that kind of pot- ''this'' pot. Also, the player owned houses have more bugs in them than the Amazon Rainforest, if you want to see an unholy sea of spam and hax, click here. The rooms Gardens - Required for the entrance, also used to build an entrance to the dungeons (and not the good ones either, the sort of dungeon that the clod forgot to build an exit for) Parlour - Possibly the most useless room of them all, the only thing you can really do is wait until someone in world 31 glitches your chairs out of existence. Kitchen - Because woman play Prunescape too. Dining room - "WTFhax my chairs are gone!!1" they aren't gone...I just borrowed them to wield my "undragon 2h butter knife" Workshop - It does everything EXCEPT work. Bedroom - You can't actualy sleep in it, as it may result in undesired and twisted effects. Skill/Quest Hall - The only way to show off a bunch of unnecessarily rare giant fish or decapitated slayer monster heads. You can also super glue the Silvershite sword to the wall, along with a bunch of scribbly paintings that make Sonic fantart on DeviantArt look like Leonardo De Caprico's lifetime work. Games Room - If no one uses the one in Burthorpe, do you really thing they will use your smaller verson? Combat Room - Probably the only fun room in construction, you get to make mincemeat out of the owner while some Void D'bower does acrobatics over the ring fence trying to "OMFG SAD RUSHER NUB!!1" people. Menagerie - For those who love animals....damn furries Study - Teleport tablet making is not one of your exams, neither is glitching the chart or building the telescope the wrong way (derp) Costume Room - used for storing every single treasure trail item in existence, 26 capes of no-lifing and 3 different types of fur suits (damn furries) Chapel - mostly used for wasting 100m on prayer, can also be used for starting your own version of Scientology or SubGenius Portal Chamber - I'm making a note here, huge disappointment. Formal Garden - it looks pretty, but the cost is ugly. Throne Room - The main problem with this room is the about of people who want to be king, You get up for 4 seconds, someone nicks your spot and glitches it into non-existence, you sir just got THR'OWNED Oublittle - ITS A TRAP! Would you like your victims impaled on spikes, burnt medium-rare, shot by angry pk'ers or have their souls feed to Cthluthu, let your twisted, fiendish mind decide. Level 99!!! Level 99 in constructionis a very pointless rewarding level to obtain, you get almost nothing from it except the ability to expand your shack grand mansion and -5 million coins, because you've spent em' all. Skillcape- To show off what a l33t h4xx0r you are in construction. Trimmed Skillcape- To show off your Runeflapping skills. Steel Dragon( Technically you get it at level 96, but you can't get it without the dedication)- Throw your own dangerous dungeon party with your runeflapping friends! 30 rooms- You can finally live like Bill Gates.... In your own imaginary world! Useless Stuff- What can life be without it? Your own Mansion- Covering up for your lack of life space. Category:Skills